The present invention relates to a band winding apparatus for forming a bead core which can wind a band smoothly in a true roundness without causing bending of folding at its start end.
In a pneumatic tire, for example as shown in FIG. 15, an annular head core (d) is provided in each of a tire's bead parts (a). The bead core (d) is formed by multiple winding of a band (e) along the circumference of a drum (f) as shown in FIG. 17.
When winding such band (e) about the drum (f), a start end (g) of the band (e) was, conventionally, fixed by a clamp (j) as shown in FIG. 18, wherein a cavity (h) is formed on the circumference of the drum (f) and the clamp (j) is mounted in the cavity (h) so as to act within the cavity (h).
Therefore, after winding, the start end (g) projects by clamping from the inner circumference of the bead core (d). When such the bead core (d) with an irregular inner circumferential surface is applied to a tire, the position of the bead core (d) may be deviated from the tire center. And the tire quality is lowered so as to decrease steering stability.
In particular, when metal cores such as steel cords are used in the band (d), the start end (g) is deformed permanently, and perfect repair of such deformation becomes impossible.